Collection
by iRemix
Summary: Short KibaOC collection of one shots. Rating may go up.
1. Necklace

I do not own any of the character of Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Rei Miharu is mine.

These are merely prompts to produce some insanity and hopefully improve my writing skills, along with motivate me with the next chapter of **Kiba the Cat**.

**Necklace**

"What is this?" Rei asked as her eyes fluttered opened once the boy declared she could. She stared down at the new accessory that lay hanging around her neck.

"It's a necklace, what else would it be?" Kiba grinned wolfishly as he watched his girlfriend play with the ruby fang.

He had waited long and thought hard before deciding she deserved something more then just his _creative_ pick up lines, constant jabs and harassment of her personal space – something he thoroughly indulged in when the opportunity presented itself. That was his personal favourite.

"I know that! You don't have to be so sarcastic about it…" There was a lingering pause before the next word slipped out. "Why?"

Why? The brunette jonin was shocked at the question. He was not expecting it. Kiba had honestly believed she would have known '_why' _he was giving her this.

"Because I love you… idiot."

That certainly sealed the deal, not only did he earn himself a bright blush from his female companion but an annoyed glower as well. It was a good day and somehow he knew it would only get better.

'… _In bed.'_

_**Authors notes - These prompts are going to be very short in length, it's just to let you get an idea what these two are like around one another.****  
**_


	2. Stars

I do not own any of the Naruto characters; I only claim ownership over Rei Miharu.

**Stars**

The night sky was clear from any clouds making it rather simple to see the mass of stars twinkling on the velvet sheet. Rei lay against the grassy floor of the open forest watching in astonishment. She was so absorbed in the beauty of nature that she didn't sense the familiar chakra approach her until a warm cheek was against her own. The brunette let out a surprised gasp reaching for her weapons pouch in reflex.

"Calm down, it's just me!"

"Oh my God, Kiba! You scared me" she let out a sigh of relief, relaxing.

For a while the two lay there cheek-to-cheek underneath the blanket of stars afraid of breaking the silence. Kiba slowly moved his hand up to cup the side of her cheek, playing with the ends of her bangs. The small gesture gathered her attention.

"What is it?" Rei breathed.

"Just admiring someone beautiful" he gave her a toothy grin and she couldn't help but smile back at his cheeky compliment. Both had a small tint of pink playing across their cheeks but after being together for two years they had grown accustomed to the others ways.

"Well, I'm staring at perfection."

"Yeah, I know I am," Kiba said quickly earning him a playful swat.

**Fin**

Please read and review for the benefit of my growth in the writing field.


	3. Lemon

I claim no ownership over any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Rei Miharu.

**Lemon**

When there was nothing to do on a Sunday afternoon one often found themselves scrolling through the Internet in hopes of finding something mildly interesting. This is where we find Rei. She sat against the cushions of the sofa, feet up and laptop on her lap.

"What's a lemon?" Kiba asked leaning against her shoulder.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Rei sighed exasperated, "It's the yellow, mini football looking fruit."

"I didn't mean the fruit."

"Then what?"

"I heard these girls around school talking about some lemon they found on something called fanfiction."

The brunette's cheeks lit up in realization of what 'lemon' he was referring too. She cleared her throat, awkwardly searching for the proper answer to his question.

"A l-lemon… is, well…" there was a long pause before she tried again. "It's a story about… um… you see… sex."

"Sex?" Kiba's entire face lit up at the word. "Have you ever read any?"

"I rather not answer."

"You so did and yet you won't give me some!"

Rei groaned burying her face into the nearest pillow. How could she have gotten herself involved in his discussion, she could have easily allowed him to search it up himself. The pressure on her shoulder lifted, as did the one on her lap. She peeked to see Kiba scotching away, laptop in hand.

"Where are you going with the computer?"

"Going to go write some lemon about you and I, since you can't allow me the pleasure of enjoying the real thing!"

Kiba left a very shocked and flustered Rei to drink in his words. He grinned brightly as he entered the privacy of the bedroom.

Rei on the other hand was still trying to regain her sanity.

**FIN**

****Please read and review for my benefit 8D


	4. Surprise

I claim no ownership over any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Rei Miharu.

**Surprise**

After having the twins, Rei and Kiba never once thought of expanding their family any further. In truth, Kenta and Dai were already a handful, both mischievous and troublemakers in and out of the house. Aside from the four they also had Akamaru and some pups running around. Rei didn't mind the full house, they had a big home for a reason and she even managed to convince Kiba for a cat, much to his displeasure.

"Kenta and Dai! Stop pulling Akamaru's tail!" Kiba pulled away the two twins from his resting companion only to have the five year olds slip out of his grasp.

"NOT THE –"

_Crash_

"Lamp…" The older Inuzuka gave a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair.

Dai snickered running around the house, Kenta excitedly followed behind only to tackle him to the ground. It was like a warzone.

"Kiba…" Rei called walking into the living room. She didn't even take notice of how trashed the room was. Or, the fact that Kiba was holding their two boys by the collar of their shirts as they threw fists in a failed attempt to remove themselves from their fathers grasp.

"Hey, welcome home…" He shot her a sheepish grin.

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait? I'm kind of busy."

"I don't think it can," she muttered under her breath. "I'm pregnant."

The room fell silent. Kenta and Dai stared up at their mother in a confused manner, stealing glances once in awhile hoping that someone would explain the word '_pregnant_'.

Kiba remained stock still, his mouth wide open. She was pregnant. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat unable to speak or form any coherent sound for that matter.

"Surprise." Rei shot her husband an innocent smile.

Surprise indeed, things just got a bit more complicated.

**FIM**

Yes, things did get a little more complicated. The new child should make their appearance later on. For now they will be a surprise.


	5. Excited

I also don't own Kiba or any of the Naruto cast, I just own Rei, my one-dimensional character.

**Excited**

The wind wisped passed the two, as they walked down the street, bag in hand gathering last minute supplies for the trip they were to take with their friends. A planned beach outing, Hinata had proposed the idea and everyone jumped on it, of course some were slightly more excited then others for obvious reasons – girls in bathing suits. Men were typical.

"Do we have everything?" Kiba asked, breaking the brunette's train of thought.

"Yes," Rei rummaged through the bags a second time.

"Then lets change and meet back here in two minutes to head out." He sent her a playful wink before disappearing behind the bathroom doors.

Rei had to hold back her eye roll, Kiba really was too much at times but she had learned that he meant well, along with having a heart of gold – she would sometimes find herself breathless, she was really lucky. She closed the door to their room, slipping out of her clothes changing into her two-piece swimsuit.

"Done?" Came the familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Yea."

Kiba grinned opening the door; leaning on its frame as Rei fixed her hair now dressed her blue bikini top and matching shorts. What happened next he couldn't stop even if he tried.

He saw her cheeks light up and so did his, "A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" His voice squeaked covering his small dilemma.

"I can't believe you're excited!" She covered her face as he turned away, both extremely embarrassed.

"It's not my fault you're damn beautiful!" And with that he headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower and Rei, she felt her heart flutter in her chest at his comment. Beautiful, he thought she was beautiful. A shy smile crossed her face as she forgot what happened, finally slipping into her tank top and waited for him in the kitchen.

**FIM**

Done, if you enjoyed respond but at the same time I would love feedback on how to improve ouo!


	6. Name Tag

I claim no ownership over any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Rei Miharu.

**Name Tag**

"Rei, nice name!"

"Huh?" The unknown voice brought her out of her daze like stupor. It was her first day at frosh week, the week where you meet new people and experience the college campus before diving in headfirst. Problem was, frosh week eluded you it didn't teach you what university life was like it introduced you to the party life.

"You're name tag says Rei…"

"Oh yes! I am Rei" she mentally reprimanded herself.

"The name's Kiba" he extended his hand out to her and shot her a brilliant smile. A smile that caught her by surprise.

"It's nice to meet you" she brought her hand up and gave his hand a small shake. But her attention was kept on his smile. He had such a nice smile, why couldn't she smile like that?

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, right?"

"Um, yes… I guess you will."

"See yeah!" Kiba saluted her and walked away.

She stood there awkwardly watching the boy retreat back to a group of friends. Why did he have to have such a nice butt? Her cheeks flared at the thought.

It was her first day and already she found herself crushing on someone. She groaned in disbelief. Rei already felt herself distracted for future courses that unfortunately started a few days from then.

"…Rei you're just as bad as me" Ino chimed slinging an arm around the embarrassed girl. "I taught you well."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, standing next to Hinata. This was going to be a very interesting four years. Too bad she never had a shot with the boy called Kiba.

**FIM**

**Hilarious I am because I have no idea why I wrote this and I know it sucks but hey I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Jacket

**I don't claim ownership over any of the Naruto characters; I only created the ever present Rei. If I owned Naruto… god people would hate me.**

**Jacket**

"What are you doing?" Kiba leaned against the frame to his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. Aside from his rather overbearing body language he was smiling, amused as he watched the brunette girl grab his old jacket.

"Trying on your parka" Rei responded back, holding it up in her hands. "Why do you have a problem with it?"

"Pfft, not at all."

"Good."

Rei slipped her arms into the sleeves but she simply couldn't zip it up. "How do I look?"

"I like it… though I liked it more if you had nothing on."

"Pervert!"

"What, you asked" Kiba defended with a playful smile.

"You're such a dog" she breathed looking in the mirror. "How did you wear this every day? Didn't you get hot?"

"It isn't that thick, but yes, it did get warm in there."

"I thought so."

"No one guessed what a hot beast lay under those layers! Just look at me!" Kiba flexed earning him an eye role from his… friend? It wouldn't stay that long if he had anything to do with it.

"Oh shut up, you aren't _that_ hot…"

"You admitted that I am hot to some extent." He pointed out.

Rei didn't retaliate because he caught her there. Sometimes Kiba could be quite the dork (something she liked a lot) and most of the times he was just a perverted dog with a infectious grin.

**FIM**

**This is another chapter/prompt to add to the few I have already up! I do hope someone is enjoying this.**


End file.
